Field
Any and all priority claims identified in the Application Data Sheet, or any correction thereto, are hereby incorporated by reference under 37 CFR 1.57. For example, this disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Polymer-type rechargeable lithium batteries may be fabricated to have various shapes such as a thin film allowing incorporation into small devices such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, a net book, and the like.
Such a rechargeable lithium battery includes an electrolyte, a positive electrode, and a negative electrode.
However, polymer-type rechargeable lithium batteries may havew safety problems due to internal gas generation despite the aforementioned advantages.